


Art for Off the Record

by Moonlite_Knight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2017, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: Art for Off the Record by pinkmink for the DCBB17





	Art for Off the Record

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [off the record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620244) by [Pinkmink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmink/pseuds/Pinkmink). 



> Everyone be sure to check out the fic!, it is absolutely amazing!
> 
> Warning: Small spoilers for the fic below

_Castiel drew his lips to a line and rolled his eyes. “Your maturity level is admirable for someone who’s about to become an uncle.”_

_“ My maturity level?” Dean huffed back. “I’m sorry, I’m just here to support my friend - you’re the one who’s been giving me the stink eye since I got here!”_

_“Dean-” Charlie called, her voice low and calm._

_“I've not given you any kind of ‘stink-eye’ Mr. Winchester - all of my attention has been on my patient.” Castiel stood, carefully placing the bottle of lube back on the little table. His shoulders locked tight, he raised an eyebrow. “I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice that not everything is about you, and least of all this.”_

_“Hey, guys - I think…” Charlie started._

_The nerve of this freaking guy! It's like every time Dean tries to be the bigger person, he's instantly shot down. Cas isn't giving him a freaking inch. Dean closed his eyes and took and_ deep _breath before opening them and narrowing in on that stupid perfect face. “Dammit, I'm not trying to make this about me, I just want to help Charlie-”_

_“Your definition of ‘help’ is dubious at-”_

_And then, Charlie threw up._

* * *

 

 

_Dean reached between them and put his hand on her knee and squeezed. “You’re going to be a great mom, Jo.” He meant that now more than ever. Watching the stress and worry she’d been through since the start of this journey - the infertility, the first insemination not taking, all of the cravings and classes and preparations - and now she’s here, practically under a mountain of it all, worried about the health of the two women she loved most in the world. And looking like she could run a marathon if it was to save either one of them._

_Something inside of him broke, and he felt a few stray tears fall down his cheeks. In that quiet moment, just the three of them, in the dead of night, he realized how much he’d grown. This was the first decision he’d ever truly been proud of himself for making._


End file.
